


Keep Your Heart at Home

by YahtzeeBitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, F/M, Made For Each Other, Memory Alteration, Original Character(s), Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahtzeeBitch/pseuds/YahtzeeBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were dead, love." She rolled her eyes at him, gesturing down at herself, "Yes, well clearly that's not true. I wouldn't be a very good pirate if I died so easily, now would I?" Killian made a deal to forget about a woman he loved and lost. Turns out, he didn't lose her, and getting her back might prove more difficult than he thinks. Killian/OC. Slight AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Heart at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC

**Author’s Note:** I’m venturing into a new fandom. Once Upon A Time is a show I started watching a month ago and was hooked on (pun intended) from the start. I got this idea and hope at least a few people like it. I haven’t found many Hook/OC stories – which I get I love Killian and Emma – but I’ve always loved writing OC stories and Killian is my favorite. I’m bringing in elements from another book – the Scorpio Races – as well. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, wish I didn’t, but I don’t. The song is from Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

 

_“Hurricanes couldn’t remove you from my mind. You’re my world and I’m incapable of not loving you.” ―_ _Billie-Jo Williams_

* * *

 

**Prologue**

* * *

 

He thought he must be dreaming. The sound of hooves clicking against the asphalt road that ran outside of Granny’s couldn’t be real. Not at that hour at least.

Everything inside the room that Killian Jones had called home for the past three months was quiet and still. Darkness shrouded everything except for the patch of carpet that was illuminated by the moonlight. Even the clock that usually ticked ceaselessly had gone silent, amplifying the din from outside.

It was a haunting sound; the slow, steady rhythm of a horse’s hooves walking down the road. Every few steps a hoof would drag, the steel shoes grating against pavement and reminding the Captain of rattling chains.

And then the light humming joined in, carried through the window Killian always left open by the wind. To anyone else it would just be a song, but Captain Jones wasn’t just anyone else.

He was a pirate.

He felt as though his heart stopped when a haunting voice joined in, “ _The King and his men, stole the queen from her bed._ ” Something burned in the back of his mind, a memory pushing it’s way to the surface.

Killian had heard the song before, all pirates knew it by heart. He knew only an ignorant fool would sing it aloud. But the chilling voice, he thought he knew that too. “ _And bound her in her bones.”_ His one hand gripped the drab duvet tighter, his knuckles turning white, “ _The seas be ours, and by the powers. Where we will, we’ll roam._ ”

The voice was clearly female now, and right outside of Granny’s, below Hook’s window. The sound of hooves scraping and clicking against the road stayed at a slow and steady pace. In his mind Killian remembered the one horse he had ever had a close bond with. Though it hadn’t really been a horse.

Corr was a capall uisce. A tall stallion with a fiery chestnut coat. The animal’s curved, pointed ears and devilish eyes had been intimidating at first to Killian, but it just made the Captain respect the horse even more over time.

“ _Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high._ ” He had completely forgotten about the stallion until now. Had only thought of the song a few times while sailing the seas after Cora had shielded him from Regina’s curse. “ _Heave ho,”_

Gaps in Killian’s mind suddenly were filled with flashes of the past. A past he had forgotten.

A girl – no a woman – with her tan hand on the stallion’s neck.

A warning to not set foot in the seas, else he lose his life.

 _“Thieves and beggars.”_ A face. A smile. Eyes green as Neverland’s forests. She was such a beautiful woman.

Was.

But her voice. That’s the one he hears out in the streets and it only takes him a second to spring from bed and rush to the window.

By the time Killian’s thrown the curtains open the horse is at the other end of the street. The rider on his back indistinguishable at such a far distance. His heart feels as though it’s stuck between bursting and breaking.

She’s supposed to be gone.

He made a deal in order to forget, in order to cease the pain.

Killian Jones was positive; she was-

_“Never shall we die.”_

 


End file.
